Lamenta
by Winter02
Summary: Karena penyesalanmu tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi. HUNHAN/YAOI/BL/ONESHOOT/DLDR


**Lamenta**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Other Exo Member

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Angst

Rate T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

::

.

.

.

 _Karena penyesalanmu tidak akan mengubah apa yang sudah terjadi._

.

.

.

"Hhhh.."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibir mungil seorang namja manis bermata rusa yang memiliki kulit putih cenderung pucat, bibirnya memerah menahan udara yang terasa mulai dingin diawal bulan November ini.

Namja manis itu baru saja hendak berangkat bekerja pagi ini saat dia rasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu didepan pintu rumah mungilnya itu. Dia membungkuk untuk meraih benda berwarna putih itu, setangkai mawar putih dengan pita diujungnya dan juga sebuah kartu ucapan kecil. Dia hafal betul siapa pemilik tulisan tersebut, namja keras kepala yang belakangan ini mulai mengganggu kehidupannya kembali.

" Selamat tanggal 7 Luhannie" begitulah isi kartu ucapan tersebut.

"Hhhhh.." Luhan, namja manis itu kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit rasa gusar didadanya.

Apa-apaan dia itu, mengucapkan selamat tanggal 7, bahkan disaat mereka sudah putus selama kurang lebih 10 bulan?!

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap sayu kepada mawar putih ditangannya itu "Kenapa baru sekarang?" lirihan itu lolos dari bibir Luhan yang sedikit bergetar.

Luhan berjalan ke rumah kecil yang berada tepat disebelah rumahnya itu. Disana duduk seorang nenek tua yang sedang memandang lurus ke arah jalan raya sambil menikmati segelas teh hijau diteras rumahnya.

"Pagi nenek Byun" sapa Luhan ramah pada wanita tua yang tetap terlihat cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala enam itu.

"Pagi juga Luhan sayang, mencari Baekhyun?"

"Ani, aku hanya ingin menyapa nenek, dan ini–" Luhan menyodorkan mawar putih itu ke arah nenek Byun, membuat dahi nenek Byun yang memang sudah dipenuhi kerutan itu tambah berkerut melihat anak muda manis tetangga rumahnya -sekaligus sahabat cucunya- itu menyodorkan mawar putih,untuknya?

" Ini, untuk Baekhyun?" nenek Byun tetap menerima uluran mawar putih itu, meskipun dia masih belum mengerti apa maksud Luhan memberinya bunga itu.

Luhan yang mengerti akan kebingungan nenek Byun pun tersenyum kecil "Aku mendapatkan ini dari seorang teman, dan aku rasa akan cepat layu jika ditaruh dirumahku, karena aku pasti akan lupa mengganti airnya. Jadi alangkah baiknya jika bunga ini aku berikan untuk nenek Byun, bukankah nenek bisa menaruh bunga ini dimeja ruang tamu, pasti sangat indah"

"Kau benar juga Lu. Baiklah, nenek akan merawat mawar ini, semoga saja dia tidak cepat layu yah?" nenek Byun tersenyum sambil bangkit dari kursi santainya, sementara Luhan pun bersiap untuk keluar dari rumah tetangganya itu.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya nek" Luhan melambaikan tangan kepada wanita itu sambil membuka pintu pagar.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan Lu, dan terimakasih mawar cantiknya" Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman manisnya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikantor tempat dia bekerja, Luhan langsung mendudukkan dirinya sebentar dan berjalan ke arah pantry. Dia baru saja selesai mengambil minum dari dispenser saat seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya. Luhan menoleh dan dia mendapati Chanyeol, sahabat baiknya -dan kekasih sahabat baiknya juga- sedang tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan layar Iphone 6S baru miliknya ke depan wajah Luhan.

Luhan kira Chanyeol ingin memamerkan handphone baru miliknya itu, namun saat dia menyadari tulisan apa yang tertera dilayarnya -chatting antara Chanyeol dan mantan kekasihnya- Luhan langsung memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras hati Lu, mungkin saja dia benar-benar sudah berubah dan benar-benar mencintaimu. Maka dari itu dia memperbaiki semua kesalahannya dan ingin memulai semuanya dari awal denganmu"

"Aku tahu Chanyeol, hati kecilku pun mengatakan jika dia memang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi mengingat semua yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini–" Luhan menjeda omongannya, dia menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu menaruh tangan kanannya didada.

"Membuat sakit yang dia torehkan disini sangat susah untuk diobati. Coba kau bayangkan, jika ada orang yang mencintaimu 150% dan menyakitimu 300% maka aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tatapan sendu ke arah sahabat baiknya itu. Benar, dia saja merasa miris jika mengingat bagaimana sakitnya Luhan dulu. Bagaimana Luhan akan datang ke rumah kekasihnya sambil berlinang air mata. Dan esoknya Baekhyun, kekasih Chanyeol -sekaligus tetangga dan sahabat Luhan- itu akan bercerita penuh emosi, tentang betapa dia membenci keadaan ketika Sehun terus saja menyakiti Luhan. Tapi Luhan terus saja memaafkannya.

Luhan akan menangis sambil bercerita bagaimana dia melihat Sehun, kekasihnya -saat itu- pergi dengan wanita atau pria lain. Bagaimana dengan teganya Sehun lebih memilih mengantarkan pulang namja centil bermata panda -yang Sehun akui sebagai adik dari kakak senior dikampusnya dulu- dari pada mengantarkan Luhan pulang. Padahal Luhan sudah rela berjalan kaki beberapa blok dari kantornya ke kantor Sehun, hanya agar mereka bisa pulang bersama.

Sehun bilang dia akan mengantarkan Luhan setelah dia mengantarkan namja bermata panda itu pulang terlebih dahulu. Tetapi Luhan tidak bodoh, dia melihat gegalat mencurigakan dari Sehun yang bahkan tidak memperkenalkan Luhan kepada namja bermata panda itu, seolah ada sesuatu yang berusaha Sehun sembunyikan dari dirinya.

Luhan pun memilih untuk langsung pulang. Tapi betapa hancurnya hati Luhan, saat melihat motor Sehun lewat didepan matanya sambil membonceng namja bermata panda itu. Luhan berusaha tegar, tapi air mata itu lolos begitu saja. Luhan pun hanya bisa menangis disepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Sehun juga pernah tertangkap basah memiliki hubungan dengan Yoona, seorang janda beranak satu berusia hampir kepala tiga. Betapa uring-uringannya Luhan saat mendengar kabar itu dari teman-teman kantor Sehun yang memang mengenalnya.

Sehun selalu mengelak dengan alasan Yoona adalah teman kakak sepupunya dari Busan, karena itu mereka akrab. Dan meskipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pernah memergoki motor milik Sehun terparkir di depan rumah milik janda beranak satu itu -yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumah kakak ipar Chanyeol- pun, Luhan masih memilih bertahan dan mempercayai semua ucapan Sehun.

Sampai akhirnya Sehun secara tidak sengaja mengupload foto mesranya dengan janda beranak satu tersebut di Instagram miliknya, dan Luhan melihatnya. Betapa hancurnya hati Luhan ketika mendapati banyak foto mesra Sehun dengan wanita -jalang- tersebut. Luhan pun meminta putus sambil berlinang air mata, namun Sehun menolak. Dia mengakui semua kesalahannya dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya, dan Luhan pun luluh. Dia menerima Sehun kembali didalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih pun, berita bahwa Sehun adalah seorang playboy sudah sering Luhan dengar. Tapi biarpun begitu Luhan tetap menolak Donghae -teman kerja yang menyukainya- demi Sehun, lelaki yang memang dia sukai. Dan alangkah bahagianya Luhan saat dia mendengar pernyataan cinta keluar dari bibir manis -namun penuh dusta- Sehun tersebut.

Berbagai kejadian pahit lainnya ternyata menunggu Luhan selama empat tahun perjalanan cinta mereka. Luhan akui, memang tidak hanya sakit yang Sehun berikan. Sehun pun sangat menyayangi Luhan, menuruti berbagai keinginan Luhan dan selalu berusaha berada disisi Luhan.

Luhan yang hidup sendirian di Korea memang sering merasa kesepian jika Baekhyun sedang sibuk bekerja atau pergi bersama Chanyeol. Maka dari itu Sehun selalu menjemput Luhan untuk berangkat kerja bersama dipagi hari, dan Sehun juga yang selalu mengantarkannya pulang kerja. Tidak jarang Sehun makan malam dirumah Luhan dan baru akan kembali ke rumahnya pukul sembilan malam.

Sehun bahkan sempat diprotes oleh ibunya karena lebih memperhatikan sang kekasih dibanding keluarganya sendiri. Tapi Sehun memang merasa sangat nyaman disisi Luhan, itu lah kenapa dia sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah Luhan, bahkan dihari libur. Luhan juga yang selalu merawatnya saat dia sakit karena sang ibu pun sibuk dengan bisnis yang butik yang dia bangun bersama temannya. Lalu adiknya -Taeyong- yang juga selalu sibuk kuliah dan bermain bersama teman-temannya atau berkencan dengan kekasihnya, itu yang membuat Sehun malas sendirian dirumah.

Banyak teman-temannya yang senang melihat hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan lumayan lama tersebut. Meskipun ada beberapa yang selalu bertanya apa yang membuat Luhan selalu bertahan terhadap Sehun yang cap playboynya sudah melekat bahkan mungkin dari semenjak dia lahir.

Beberapa dari mereka mengatakan jika Sehun hanya bermain-main dengan selingkuhannya diluar sana, tetapi sebenarnya Sehun hanya serius dan hanya mencintai Luhan seorang, karena itu dia tidak mau merusak Luhan. Dan Luhan pun hanya bisa berfikiran positive diantara terpaan berita miring tentang kekasihnya itu.

Luhan sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya, entah kenapa dia selalu memafkan Sehun. Apalagi jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, seorang Oh Sehun yang bertubuh tegap dan kekar itu, yang selalu tampak tangguh dan mempesona itu pun akhirnya meneteskan air mata ketika Luhan meminta putus (lagi) dengan alasan sudah menemukan orang lain, yang meskipun usianya lebih muda satu tahun darinya bernama Kim Myungsoo -teman kerja dikantor lama Luhan- tapi dapat bersikap lebih dewasa dari Sehun yang bahkan usianya lebih tua satu tahun diatas Luhan.

Luhan sampai harus menanggung malu ketika supervisor memanggil dia dan Myungsoo ke ruangannya. Dia dan Myungsoo diminta duduk bersebelahan dan menghadap sang supervisor yang beberapa kali menarik nafas sebelum memulai khotbah panjangnya.

"Blablabla.. Aku rasa kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa membereskan masalah kalian, dan aku harap apa yang terjadi sekarang tidak mempengaruhi hubungan kalian sebagai partner kerja. Blablabla.."

Itu segelintir khotbah pagi yang Luhan ingat, dia terima dari atasannya kala itu. Dan semenjak saat itu Myungsoo yang pendiam semakin diam, atau lebih tepatnya berhenti berbicara kepada Luhan, kecuali urusan pekerjaan.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Luhan dan Myungsoo?

.

Luhan dan Myungsoo masih sama-sama anak baru dikantor mereka kala itu. Mereka berkenalan dan Myungsoo meminta nomor handphone Luhan.

Singkat cerita mereka menjadi dekat dan akrab, Luhan merasa nyaman dengan Myungsoo meskipun dia tahu dia salah karena menutupi status hubungannya dengan Sehun dari pemuda itu. Apalagi pemuda itu memang terus memberi signal pada Luhan bahwa dia menyukai Luhan lebih dari sekedar teman kerja. Luhan tidak ingin berbohong apalagi selingkuh, dia hanya sedang memantapkan hatinya saat itu. Dan dia akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Myungsoo disaat yang tepat.

Namun Sehun yang memergoki Luhan sedang diantar pulang dan berbincang akrab dengan Myungsoo didepan rumah Luhan itu membuat semuanya berantakan. Luhan yang kaget hanya diam saja saat Sehun memutar balik motornya sambil memandang penuh kebencian ke arah pemuda yang berada didepan kekasihnya itu.

Sedangkan Myungsoo sangat terkejut saat mengetahui Sehun yang teman Xiumin -senior di divisinya- adalah kekasih Luhan. Sebelumnya Myungsoo dan Sehun ternyata pernah bertemu saat Myungsoo dan Xiumin sedang makan siang disebuah restoran cepat saji dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sehun, adik kelas Xiumin semasa Senior High School.

Beberapa hari setelah insiden didepan rumah Luhan tersebut, Luhan dikejutkan dengan berita bahwa Sehun datang dan membawa beberapa temannya yang lebih terlihat seperti bodyguard untuk memukuli Myungsoo didepan kantor Luhan.

Untung saja saat itu Xiumin dan beberapa temannya yang lain datang dan melihat kejadian itu, maka Myungsoo pun selamat dari bogem mentah Sehun dan teman-temannya. Tapi sebelum pergi Sehun berkata pelan sambil menatap mata Myungsoo penuh intimidasi "Jauhi kekasihku, atau kau tidak akan pernah hidup tenang selamanya"

Luhan marah besar kepada Sehun karena kejadian itu. Dia malu dengan teman-teman dikantornya dan dengan atasannya, dan juga merasa tidak enak hati kepada Myungsoo. Dia takut Myungsoo merasa Luhan hanya mempermainkan perasaannya.

Tapi melihat Sehun yang berlutut dan menangis dihadapannya, Luhan sungguh tidak sampai hati. Apalagi Luhan memang masih menyayangi Sehun, dia pun akhirnya kembali memaafkan Sehun dan memberinya kesempatan.

.

.

.

Ingatan Chanyeol akan semua kisah perjalanan cinta Luhan dan Sehun buyar ketika dia merasakan sepasang tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya "Melamunkan apa heum?"

Itu suara bidadari cantiknya.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati bibir mungil kekasihnya itu sudah menempel sempurna dipipinya. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung mancung kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

" Ekhem. Sepertinya sudah masuk jam kerja, tolong pergi dari ruanganku jika kalian hanya ingin pamer kemesraan dikantor ini" Luhan membereskan file-file dimejanya sambil sesekali melempar death glare kepada pasangan -mesum tak tahu tempat- dihadapannya itu.

"Iya kami akan pergi dari sini, galak sekali sih. Aku heran Sehun bisa bertahan, bahkan selalu ingin kembali kepada orang yang judes, galak dan bawel sepertimu" Baekhyun mencibir Luhan, sambil tangan kanannya mengambil sepotong cookies ditoples yang berada diujung meja Luhan.

.

 _ **Tukk!**_

.

Sebuah penggaris besi mendarat dengan manis dikening Baekhyun "Huwweee Yeolli, Luhan memukulku dengan penggaris itu" Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol, sedangkan Luhan sendiri kaget kenapa tangannya bisa memukul Baekhyun sekuat itu. Padahal tadi dia hanya berniat memukul Baekhyun dengan pelan dan hanya untuk bercanda, tapi ketika Baekhyun menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya itu, entah kenapa kekuatan Luhan jadi berkali-kali lipat ketika dia memukulkan penggaris besi itu dikening sahabatnya.

Chanyeol mengusap-usap kening kekasihnya yang memerah, wajar jika Baekhyun sampai menitikkan air mata, bahkan penggaris Luhan itu sampai menggores kening mulus Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan garis tipis darah yang langsung Chanyeol bersihkan dengan tissue.

"Kita ke ruanganku, ada alcohol disana. Kita bersihkan darahnya lalu kita tempelkan plester Pokemon kesukaaanmu, sudah jangan menangis lagi Baekki sayang"

"Baek, maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja, maafkan aku" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa Lu, ini hanya luka kecil. Lagi pula salah juga Baekhyun yang lebih dulu mengejekmu tentang -ekhem- Sehun" Chanyeol memelankan suaranya diakhir kalimat, dia juga merasa agak takut penggaris besi itu mampir dikeningnya dan bernasib sama seperti Baekhyun.

"Ta-tapi Baekhyun.."

"Kau tidak marah kan sayang?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan menghapus jejak air mata dipipi mulus itu. Baekhyun menggeleng dan dia tersenyum tipis ke arah Luhan "Maaf Lu, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dengan, dengan orang itu.."

Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya "Maafkan aku Baek, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Aku sungguh tidak sengaja, maafkan aku ya"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat ke wajah sahabat baiknya itu, dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan Luhan dari rasa bersalahnya.

"Apakah ini sakit?" Luhan menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Baekhyun yang terluka oleh penggarisnya.

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit"

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap wajah Baekhyun penuh kekhawatiran "Atau kita perlu ke dokter, Baek?"

"Tidak perlu Lu, ini hanya luka kecil. Aku akan mengobatinya diruanganku. Aku punya kotak obat disana, ayo Baekki kita obati dulu lukamu" lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pergi dari ruangan Luhan, meninggalkan Luhan yang langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi.

"Sial, mendengar nama orang itu aku jadi tersulut emosi. Baekhyun sampai harus jadi korban" batin Luhan. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memilih untuk mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk itu.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja membuka pintu pagar rumahnya saat menemukan sosok itu tengah duduk sambil menaruh kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Suara pintu pagar yang dibuka membangunkan sosok itu yang sepertinya tengah tertidur menunggu kepulangan Luhan.

"Lembur lagi Lu?"

Pria itu -Sehun- berusaha tersenyum, namun tatapan dingin dan tajam dari mata rusa yang dulu selalu memancarkan cinta untuknya itu perlahan membuat senyum Sehun memudar. Dia menyodorkan sekotak donut kepada Luhan, namun Luhan tetap diam dan menatap tajam ke arah Sehun, sungguh Sehun bingung harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Ada apa?" akhirnya Luhan buka suara, walaupun suaranya sedingin udara malam ini. Matanya masih setia menatap Sehun dengan tajam seakan dia bisa menembus otak Sehun dari depan hingga ke belakang dengan matanya itu.

"Aku membawakan donut untukmu" Sehun membuka sedikit kotak donut tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya. Sehun menutup kotak donut itu lagi dan kembali menyodorkan kotak donut tersebut, namun Luhan masih enggan menerimanya dan masih menatap Sehun -yang demi apa membuat Sehun merasa bahwa harapannya untuk kembali kepada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu sudah semakin menipis, atau mungkin tidak ada sama sekali- dengan sangat tajam.

"Bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kepadamu tentang tidak perlu perduli denganku lagi? Kenapa kau terus saja mengusik hidupku, Oh Sehun?" Luhan berkata dengan sangat pelan tapi sama sekali tidak ada nada lembut disana.

"Aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jangan minta aku untuk menjauh darimu, aku tidak bisa, aku sangat mencintaimu Lu" Sehun menundukkan kepalanya sesaat sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Aku pulang dulu. Jangan lupa, makanlah donut ini" Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan menaruh plastik berisi donut itu ditangannya, lalu dia pun berlalu pergi.

Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya, sampai suara motor Sehun benar-benar menghilang. Dia masuk ke rumahnya dan langsung manghempaskan diri disofa mungil diruang tamu rumahnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat isi kotak donut itu "Kau bahkan tidak pernah tahu rasa donut apa yang paling ku sukai, kau bahkan tidak tahu jika aku tidak menyukai donut rasa green tea"

"Aku mengetahui dirimu lebih baik dari dirimu sendiri, tapi kau? Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Selama empat tahun ini kau hanya sibuk dengan wanita dan pria genit serta murahan yang selalu mengelilingimu setiap saat" Luhan tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya, dia memilih mandi lalu beranjak tidur untuk melenyapkan perasaan yang sangat dia benci itu.

Beginilah keseharian seorang Xi Luhan, dia akan menemukan sang mantan kekasih terduduk didepan rumahnya dengan membawa berbagai makanan atau terkadang boneka Teddy Bear, dan mawar putih yang selalu muncul didepan pintu rumahnya setiap tanggal 7, tanggal dimana mereka saling memulai ikatan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Sebenarnya Luhan sudah sangat lelah dengan semua ini. Sudah 10 bulan Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka yang telah terjalin selama empat tahun tersebut, tapi Sehun tetap saja berusaha mendekatinya.

Tiga bulan setelah Luhan memutuskan hubungan itu, Sehun tiba-tiba hadir kembali. Memang Luhan yang meminta Sehun datang, tapi itu hanya untuk mengambil beberapa sepatu dan baju-baju Sehun yang dia taruh disana untuk cadangan jika hujan turun dan dia butuh baju untuk ganti. Karena tidak mungkin dia memakai pakaian Luhan yang bertubuh mungil itu.

Sehun berfikir jika selama tiga bulan itu Luhan hanya mendiamkannya dan mengancamnya dengan mengusir barang-barang Sehun dari sana. Namun Sehun mulai gusar ketika memasuki bulan ke tiga Luhan masih tetap dengan sikapnya, bahkan ketika Sehun sudah membawa semua barang-barangnya kembali, Luhan masih bertahan dengan sikap diamnya.

Dari situ Sehun menyadari jika kali ini Luhan tidak hanya mengancamnya minta putus seperti yang lalu-lalu. Sehun bahkan sudah tidak bisa dihubunginya, Luhan mengganti nomor telfonnya dan dia memblock semua akun media sosial Sehun agar Sehun tidak bisa lagi mencari tahu tentang hidupnya.

Apalagi beberapa bulan lalu Sehun membuat kesalahan yang membuat Luhan semakin membenci kehadiran dia didalam hidupnya. Dia mendekati teman kerja Luhan, ohh ralat, dia merupakan salah satu teman dekat Luhan, mungkin tidak sedekat Luhan dengan Baekhyun, namun hubungan Luhan dengan Jinhwan lumayan dekat dan akrab, sampai Sehun datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Jinhwan yang akhirnya mengetahui siapa itu Sehun sontak langsung menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali ketika dihadapkan pada kenyataan, Oh Sehun orang yang selama satu bulan belakangan ini mendekatinya dan mengajaknya kencan adalah mantan kekasih dari teman dekatnya di kantor. Dia pun sempat marah kepada Sehun ketika mengetahui Sehun hanya menjadikannya alat untuk membuat Luhan cemburu dan mau kembali kepelukan Sehun.

Tapi ternyata dugaan Sehun salah total. Luhan yang memang sudah muak dengan semua tingkah Sehun selama empat tahun ini tidak merasa cemburu dengan Jinhwan. Dia malah mendukung hubungan Sehun dan Jinhwan, tetapi Jinhwan yang betul-betul merasa tidak enak hati dengan Luhan akhirnya memilih untuk menjauh dari Sehun. Apalagi dia juga sudah mendengar sejarah playboy mantan kekasih Luhan tersebut.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Sehun sering terlihat didepan pintu rumah Luhan dengan berbagai makanan dan benda-benda yang Sehun harap dapat membuka sedikit pintu maaf Luhan untuknya.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak suka jika harus bertemu Sehun setiap hari. Luhan bahkan pernah tidak membukakan Sehun pintu, ketika dia datang ke rumah Luhan dihari libur untuk membawakan makanan. Luhan muak dan sebal dengan Sehun yang bersikap seperti muka tembok, dia terus saja mengetuk pintu dan memanggil nama Luhan dari luar rumahnya, lalu setelah dua jam Luhan tidak juga keluar, Sehun pun menitipkan makanan itu kepada nenek Byun atau kepada Baekhyun.

Lama kelamaan Luhan tidak enak juga jika Sehun harus selalu menganggu keluarga Baekhyun hanya untuk menitipkan makanan untuknya. Akhirnya Luhan kembali membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, sudah pasti dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajam nan dingin. Luhan tidak akan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, dia hanya akan diam sampai Sehun menyerahkan makanan tersebut dan pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun sangat takut jika Luhan memiliki kekasih lagi. Dia sangat takut membayangkan Luhan bersanding dengan orang lain. Sehun benar-benar merasa kehilangan, dia menyesal telah menyakiti hati Luhan selama ini, sampai akhirnya Luhan muak dan berhenti memberikan maaf dan kesempatan untuknya.

Luhan pun sebenarnya tahu jika semenjak dirinya putus dengan Sehun, beberapa namja yang sedari dulu saat dia masih berstatus kekasih Sehun, sering memberikan perhatian padanya –bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah menyatakan cinta- itu perlahan mulai berani mengajak Luhan keluar sekedar menonton film atau makan malam bersama. Luhan tidak mau itu disebut kencan, itu hanya sebuah ajakan makan malam biasa dari seorang teman. Itu anggapan yang selalu Luhan tanamkan diotaknya.

Karena jujur Luhan belum mau untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Dia masih lelah dengan hubungannya selama empat tahun ini yang begitu menguras emosi dan fikirannya. Dia juga sepertinya masih merasa trauma dengan yang namanya memiliki hubungan spesial dengan seseorang. Bukannya Luhan tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi sepanjang hidupnya, tapi dia merasa benar-benar belum siap untuk membuka hatinya lagi untuk saat ini.

Maka itu ketika Nickhun hyung -senior dikantor lamanya- menghubungi Luhan lagi dan meminta untuk bertemu, Luhan pun menyanggupi. Dan ketika Nickhun hyung menyatakan perasaaannya dan berkata -setengah memaksa- akan menunggu sampai Luhan siap menerima cintanya, Luhan justru memilih menghindar.

Luhan hanya takut, bagaimana jika pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak bisa jatuh cinta kepada Nickhun hyung? Bukankah itu hanya akan menyakiti Nickhun hyung dan membuang-buang waktunya karena menunggu Luhan yang tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Apalagi dengan reputasi Nickhun hyung yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, membuat Luhan berfikir lagi ribuan kali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria casanova macam mereka. Luhan tidak mau dirinya yang sudah susah-susah lepas dari kandang buaya, lalu dengan sengaja masuk ke kandang singa, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Lalu takdir lagi-lagi mempertemukan dirinya dengan salah satu teman lamanya, Song Mino, pria seumuran Sehun yang merupakan teman kuliah Luhan dulu. Saat itu Mino hyung mengajak Luhan mengikuti bazaar yang diadakan kantornya dalam rangka acara pendonoran darah.

Luhan yang pintar memasak dan membuat kue pun bersedia ikut, jadilah dia dan Mino hyung membuka stand cup cake. Dan tanpa mereka duga cup cake buatan mereka -buatan Luhan lebih tepatnya- laku keras, bahkan ada yang meminta nomor telepon Luhan agar dia dapat menghubungi Luhan dan memesan cup cake ini untuk acara keluarga atau ulang tahun anaknya nanti.

Kehadiran Mino didalam hidupnya pun diterima dengan cukup baik oleh Luhan. Dia juga sangat perhatian kepada Luhan. Tetapi disaat Mino pun mengirimkan signal bahwa dia menyukai Luhan secara lebih dan ingin hubungan mereka berlanjut lebih dari sekedar teman, Luhan kembali berfikir ribuan kali. Apalagi dia tahu betul jika Mino hyung belum sepenuhnya melupakan Kyungsoo, mantan kekasihnya.

Mino hyung dan Kyungsoo sudah berpacaran sejak ditingkat dua Senior High School, meskipun sempat putus beberapa kali, namun yang terakhir Luhan tahu hubungan mereka sudah sampai ke tahap yang semakin serius. Namun takdir berkata lain, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dijodohkan orangtuanya dengan seorang pengusaha muda yang Luhan dengar bernama Kim Jongin, dan Mino hyung pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena saat itu dia belum memiliki apa-apa untuk menikahi Kyungsoo dan membuatnya bahagia, maka itu dia merelakan Kyungsoo bersama Jongin.

Luhan tidak mau menjadi bayang-bayang Kyungsoo seumur hidupnya, karena dia tahu betapa Mino hyung dulu sempat hampir depresi ketika Kyungsoo menikah. Meskipun sekarang dia mengatakan mereka berdua sama-sama butuh seseorang untuk berbagi, namun Luhan belum yakin dirinya siap untuk memiliki seseorang lagi didalam hidupnya.

Dia betul-betul masih menikmati kesendiriannya ini, toh menjadi single bukan merupakan aib yang memalukan? Bahkan umurnya belum genap dua puluh lima tahun. Masih banyak yang bisa dia kerjakan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya, dia bisa membaca novel-novel fiksi favoritenya yang bahkan belum sempat dia lepas plastik pembungkusnya semenjak dia beli beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan Desember cuaca terasa semakin dingin, apalagi salju sudah turun. Luhan pun segera pulang karena dia ingin menyelesaikan novel terbaru yang dibelinya bersama Jongdae beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama seperti orang gila.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dan makan banyak sekali malam itu, lalu berakhir dengan Luhan membeli novel-novel fiksi kesukaannya, apalagi sedang ada discount besar-besaran. Luhan tanpa sadar membeli sepuluh novel fiksi dengan beberapa genre, tapi lebih banyak bercerita tentang ilmu sihir -genre kesukaannya-

Langkah kakinya kembali terhenti melihat sosok tinggi itu kembali berada didepan rumahnya, setelah beberapa hari menghilang. Luhan kira dia menyerah dan tidak akan menemuinya lagi, tapi ternyata dugaan Luhan salah.

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lemah ke arah Luhan "Kau baru pulang Lu?"

Luhan hanya menatap malas ke arah Sehun "Tumben sekali Sehun tidak membawa bungkusan apapun?" batin Luhan.

Tunggu, bukannya Luhan ingin Sehun datang dan selalu membawakan makanan atau pun sesuatu untuknya. Hanya biasanya Sehun selalu membawakan sesuatu untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Hatchiii..!" Sehun bersin, dia menggosok hidungnya yang tampak kemerahan.

"Hatchiiii..!" suara bersin Sehun terdengar lagi dan Luhan bukanlah sosok tanpa perasaan. Dia berjalan melewati Sehun membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Cepat masuk" Luhan membukakan pintu rumahnya, meskipun dengan berat hati.

"Ehh..?"

Sehun membelalakan matanya kaget, apa dia tidak salah dengar?

Luhan menyuruhnya masuk?

Hati Sehun bersorak gembira melihat sikap Luhan yang sedikit melunak kepadanya kali ini.

Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan diruang tamu kecil milik Luhan. Sehun sesekali bergerak gelisah, sementara Luhan tetap diam sambil terus menatap Sehun dengan tajam, meskipun Sehun hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke sepasang sepatunya yang sedikit basah terkena salju.

"Lu, aku.." Sehun kembali terdiam. Mulutnya serasa kaku, tetapi bukan karena cuaca yang bertambah dingin.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya?" Luhan berkata dengan tenang dan pelan, matanya menatap lurus ke iris hitam Sehun.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Lu. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku mohon. Ak-aku janji akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Kau lihat aku sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak sedang menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku–" Sehun dengan tergesa-gesa menjelaskan semua yang ingin dia sampaikan selama ini kepada Luhan.

"Cukup! Aku tidak perduli lagi dengan semua omong kosongmu! Aku sudah lelah, aku sudah muak! Selama empat tahun ini kau selalu menyiksa batinku, apa itu belum cukup?! Kau mau aku sampai gila dulu baru kau akan melepaskanku, hahh?! Itu mau mu Oh Sehun?!" Luhan berdiri dan berteriak dengan kalut, dia sudah benar-benar emosi.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Lu, ak-aku tersiksa.."

"Aku lebih tersiksa selama empat tahun ini. Melihatmu selalu berselingkuh dibelakangku, tapi aku tetap bertahan. Aku tidak mati. Lalu kau yang sekarang? Apa aku menyakitimu? Hahh?! Tidak kan? Aku hanya minta putus, aku hanya ingin kau menjauh dari hidupku, itu saja. Apa itu sulit Sehun?" mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca tapi sebisa mungkin dia tahan semua air mata itu, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dimata Sehun.

"Aku mengerti yang kau rasakan Lu. Aku–" Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan berusaha mendekati Luhan, namun Luhan secara refleks mundur untuk menjauhi Sehun.

"Mengerti? Mungkin aku egois, kekanakkan, aku terkadang marah dan bersifat menyebalkan. Tapi satu hal harus kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini, seperti kau menyakiti aku saat ini. Aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu, meskipun aku mampu, tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang yang aku sayang, karena aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dikhianati, bahkan jika kau yang menyakitiku. Orang yang paling ku sayangi, aku tetap tidak mampu membalasmu" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang penuh dengan sorot emosi.

"Kau bilang kau mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?" Luhan tersenyum kecil namun penuh dengan kebencian.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya terbangun jam dua malam dan membaca pesan dari temanmu bahwa kekasihmu menghamili seorang wanita. Wanita jalang yang kau sebut teman itu? Diteror oleh wanita murahan itu yang selalu menyebutku sebagai perebut kekasih orang. Padahal dia sendiri yang merebut kekasihku! Apa kita baru akan putus saat kau sudah mengantarkan surat undangan pernikahan kalian, baru aku boleh minta putus darimu Oh Sehun?!" bibir Luhan bergetar ketika menjelaskan rasa sakitnya saat itu, wajahnya merah padam, tapi tidak air mata yang menetes.

"So-soal itu aku bisa jelaskan Lu. It-itu bukan anakku. Ak-aku, aku–" Sehun tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tahu kesalahannya kali ini sangatlah besar, karena itu Luhan tidak mau memaafkannya.

"Selama empat tahun kita berpacaran, tidak pernah sekalipun aku tidur denganmu. Karena aku intersex, karena aku tidak mau hamil anakmu sebelum kita menikah. Karena aku tidak murahan seperti wanita pirang itu! Siapa namanya? Irene, ya Irene.."

Sehun baru akan membuka mulutnya saat Luhan kembali berbicara dan menunjuk wajahnya "Diam! Aku sudah muak dengan semua pembelaanmu, aku tidak perduli itu anakmu atau bukan! Aku hanya muak dengan semua perselingkuhanmu Oh Sehun! Memikirkan dengan siapa lagi kau akan berselingkuh, memikirkan wanita atau pria cantik mana lagi yang akan menerorku, aku sudah muak Sehun, aku sudah muak!"

"Dulu kau pernah bilang bahwa sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau akan tetap kembali kepadaku, iya kan? Dulu aku senang mendangar kata-kata itu, tapi sekarang setelah aku tahu maksudnya, maka aku hanya ingin mengatakan, agar kau tidak perlu kembali kepadaku Sehun. Pergilah sejauh yang kau mau, jangan pernah kembali Sehun, jangan.."

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya, dia membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya atas perilaku bejat dirinya selama ini.

"Ketika kemarin aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kesempatan terakhirmu. Maka aku serius, bahwa tidak akan ada lagi kesempatan untukmu"

Sehun membelalakan matanya mendengar bahwa Luhan tidak ingin memberinya kesempatan lagi. Tapi dia tetap bungkam karena dia rasa Luhan belum selesai dengan semua isi hatinya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak mau tahu apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku selama ini. Aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu padaku, dan aku juga minta maaf untuk semua kesalahanku kepadamu. Aku –" akhirnya pertahanan Luhan pun runtuh, dia jatuh terduduk, isakannya terdengar menyayat hati dan air mata pun mulai menganak sungai dipipi putihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kita berpisah Sehun. Hiks.. Tolong mengerti, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan semua rasa sakit ini Sehun, aku sudah tidak sanggup.."

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang kini menangis dengan pilu. Sehun pun sekarang sudah menangis, dia sungguh menyesal membuat Luhan merasakan sakit sampai seperti ini. Dia mengangkat wajah Luhan, dihapusnya jejak air mata itu "Maafkan aku Lu, maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak memaksa untuk kembali kepadamu, seharusnya aku tahu jika kesalahanku kali ini tidak akan termaafkan. Seharusnya aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kau atas semua perilaku burukku selama ini, dan memberimu ruang untuk menghirup udara segar, bukannya malah mencengkerammu kembali dalam hidupku,maaf. Aku–" suara Sehun terputus oleh isak tangisnya yang berusaha dia tahan.

Sehun menempelkan keningnya dikening Luhan "Aku akan pergi seperti keinginanmu. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia Lu. Maaf untuk semua rasa sakit yang ku timbulkan selama ini. Ak-aku mencintaimu Luhan" Sehun mengecup pelan kening Luhan, diusapnya kembali aliran air mata itu, lalu dia pun bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Luhan dengan kepala tertunduk dan bahu bergetar.

Luhan bangun dan menghapus air matanya. Hatinya sakit, tapi dia yang meminta semua ini. Dia yang meminta Sehun untuk pergi dan tidak pernah kembali dari hidupnya. Maka dia yang akan menanggung semua akibatnya. Kalau pun suatu saat nanti dia menyesal karena telah meminta Sehun untuk pergi, tidak apa. Biarlah dia yang merasakannya nanti. Karena yang pasti, sekarang dia tidak mampu untuk kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa dimana dia bersama dengan Sehun.

Sehun sendiri benar-benar merasakan kehilangan sosok yang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya. Seandainya dia dapat mengulang kembali semuanya, dia akan memperbaiki sikapnya dan tidak akan merasakan apa yang saat ini dia sebut dengan penyesalan...

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

.

.

.

Lamenta : Penyesalan.

Tadinya ff ini mau aku kasih judul Regrets, tapi kayaknya udah ada ff dengan judul yang sama, makanya aku pake bahasa Spanyol (kalo gak salah), biar bisa dibedain aja.

Dan yah, ini salah satu ff lama aku, cast awalnya Kray, semoga gak nyempil nama Yifan dan Yixing disini.

Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, bikin bingung dan ada typo berserakan.

.

Mind to review?

.


End file.
